A Name For Me
by Shadow R-B
Summary: It's the continuation of my earlier story, Sorrow! Lucario and Pit talk, while they try to decide something... Friendshippy oneshot, dedicated to Papersak, my first SSBB reviewer.


A Name

Pat: The second part to my earlier story, Sorrow. Hope you enjoy it! Dedicated to Papersak!

The night was blissfully cool. Ever since Mother Nature had managed to push Father Frost away, the days stayed terribly hot to all citizens of Smashville. But at night... How wonderfully cool it was, to lie in fields, watching the moon and the stars, simply enjoying the simple things in life.  
That was exactly what one special aura wolf was doing at the moment.  
Except, he didn't watch the moon, the stars and the night by vision. No, he saw them through his mind's eye.  
How can one do so?  
Just ask Lucario.

Pit sighed happily. The night was quite fresh, a welcome change from the scorching heat in the mornings. Pit giggled a bit, so very energetic, even after training nonstop all day.  
It just proves how much energy young adults can have.

Pit was here. He could sense him. Lucario looked up, to see a certain cherub smile at him.  
"Relaxing, are we? Shouldn't thou be training?" Lucario nodded, opening his ruby eyes.  
"Perhaps, but shouldn't thou be enjoying thou youth instead of acting like an adult, naive cherub?" Pit chuckled.  
"My, how one can learn how to speak 'old timean' so quick!"  
"And how quickly one can screw up, nay?" Lucario countered, smiling craftily at the cherub, who sighed.  
"How high is your IQ level?! I talk like that for one day, and you speak it like a second language, while I spent months just tryin' to get the accent right! Dang, Rukario, you are lucky!" Pit exclaimed, collapsing after his rant. Lucario chuckled.  
"Be thankful you can even speak well, young one. It took me months just to learn how to speak, battle, yada yada blah." Lucario joked, ruffling up Pit's hair. Ever since they had met, the positive meeting Lucario had been in, he'd become much more trusting, loose, and, in a sense, carefree! It surprised a lot of Smashers, many who couldn't even get the jackal to say his name! Not that he actually had one...  
"Really? Wow!" Pit exclaimed, sitting upright.  
"You really are lucky, though, Rukario. Many others here can't speak. Heck, even KIRBY can't speak! I wonder how he got things done when having to ask for help..." Pit said, the last bit to himself, really. Lucario nodded anyway.  
"Hai, I really am lucky! Great life, awesome friends, a place I belong... I just lack one thing..." Lucario said, sighing slightly, the angel beside him looking at him curiously.  
"What're you missing?" Pit asked, Lucario looking at him sadly.  
"A name."  
"WHAAAATTT?! But I thought Rukario WAS your name!" Pit exclaimed, hopping up, and then tripping on his own two feet, landing on his face. Lucario simply shrugged.  
"My race is called Lucario, so when people called me that, since I had no name, I just followed along." Lucario explained, stretching his arms and legs a bit.  
"But, EVERYONE deserves a name to call their own! Hmmm... Why don't I give you one?" Pit exclaimed (for, like, the fifth time time that night), smiling broadly at the wolf, jackal, whatever suits you, Pokemon. Lucario beamed.  
"Really? You mean it?" He asked, Pit nodding, lying on his stomach.  
"Yup! It is simply a matter of finding the right one! Now, let's see..."

"Wolf?"  
"Taken already."  
"Oh yeah. Anubis, then?"  
"Not to offend, but do I look Egyptian?"  
"...Yeah, a lil' bit..."  
"Moving on…"  
"Right, right... Um... Blue?"  
"Too simple."  
"Rouge?"  
"Why Rouge?"  
"Look at your eyes, then you shall know..."  
"-.-u Uh, no thanks."  
"Alrighty... Terra?"  
"I don't fair well with ground type, thank you very much."  
"'Kay... Heart?"  
"Again, no offence intended, but I'm not a freaking girl!"  
"Okay, calm yourself. Sorry, lessee... How about... Ruby?"  
"And, yet again-"  
"That time I was messing with ya. Alright... How about... Skye?"  
"Skye... Hmmm... I like it! It would suit me! That's my new name from now on, yep, Skye the Lucario! Thanks so much Pit!" Pit smiled at the elated jackal.  
"No prob! So! Did I miss anything when you were out here? What were you doing, Skye?" Pit asked, liking how Skye's named suited him elegantly.  
"I was looking at the moon and it's brethren through aura! They look strange, did you know? Made of pure aura, bright white." Skye explained, happy at his name. Pit nodded, listening to every word his best friend spoke.  
"I had a feeling that I have seen an aura like that." Skye said, puzzling Pit, who put a questioning look on to relay the message. Ruby eyes turned golden, those eyes soon closing, the jackal 'glancing' at Pit.  
"I knew I had seen pure aura sometime in my life before the moon and stars! It was your aura!" Skye exclaimed, opening now-ruby eyes.  
"Wow... That's an amazing skill you have!" Pit replied, smiling. Skye nodded, also smiling. They lay down on the grass, happy to be close to friends, to enjoy life fully.

Two lonely souls had met long ago. They were torn at separation from their only family, but that lasted a short while. When they met, they befriended each other instantly, and for once, they knew what it was liked to be wanted, have friends, to live again.  
Those two lonely souls were none other than Pit and Skye, two best friends, forever.

And that is how Lucario gained a name.

Pat: Really fluffy now, ne? Well, this'll continue soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
